


Big blue eyes

by Sorcha_8



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alpha Kylo Ren, Alpha/Omega, M/M, Omega Armitage Hux
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 17:18:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10746282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sorcha_8/pseuds/Sorcha_8
Summary: Kylo doesn't have time for omegas until a certain red head comes to the Finaliser





	1. Chapter 1

Kylo had no idea why he had been called to this meeting.

His co-commander,General Tarkin, was droning on about the upcoming arrival of some omegas onto the Finaliser and Kylo couldn't care less. Even though, or maybe because of the fact, Kylo was the most alpha of alphas he had no time for simpering omegas trying to get his attention. However, just so he could avoid the omegas arrival, he decided it best to pay attention to Tarkins self praising presentation.

"Finally, Commandant Hux's son is being presented and I have decided to claim him as my omega"announced Tarkin "He will make a fine match to the Tarkin name"

Kylo glanced at Mitakas datapad that showed photos of the younger Hux. Kylo thought that Mitaka might have had more photos of Hux than what would be considered appropriate and smiled to himself when Mitaka realised what he was looking at and tried to hide the evidence.

"Lord Ren, do you intend to claim an omega?" Tarkin asked. Kylo looked around and realised he was so intent on Mitakas flustered reaction that he had missed the conclusion of the meeting.

"No, General my training is at a crucial stage so I will leave the omegas to you""Good" replied Tarkin" besides Hux there aren't too many beauties in that bunch but I didn't tell the officers that"  
Kylo tuned out as Tarkin went on about Hux's looks and family connections and decided the sooner this farce was over with the better.

A few days later Kylo was making his way to the gym when suddenly he was hit by the most beautiful smell of his life. As soon as it invaded his senses nothing would do but to trace it. He made his way through the Finaliser as if in a daze, not noticing the stormtroopers and officers jumping out of his way

All that mattered to him was finding the source of that smell, he would have happily followed it out into deep space if it meant tracing it.

As he got closer to the docking bay the smell got stronger and more intoxicating and just as he thought it couldn't get better he found the source of the tantalising aroma. 

There was several officers standing around a newly arrived shuttle and Kylo force pushed them out of the way to get to his mate. For standing there was the most beautiful and enticing ginger man he had ever seen.

The omega,("Hux" his subconscious whispered) looked up at Kylo with big blue eyes and gasped in surprise and recognition. Kylo grabbed his mask and unlatched it quickly as all he wanted to do was to look at Hux face to face. Finally(after what felt like an eternity) blue eyes meet brown. Hux fell to his knees and breathed out"Alpha" in submission.

Kylo looked down at Hux at his feet and force lifted him up into his arms. Vaguely, he heard some commotion in the background but all that mattered was claiming Hux and marking him. He strode into his private shuttle while nuzzling into Hux's neck absorbing his scent.

"My alpha"mumbered Hux looking up into Kylo's beautiful,soft brown eyes."My omega" replied Kylo,stroking his titian hair.

"My god!" whispered Mitaka who was staring at Kylo's shuttle take off with the Generals intended safely stowed in it. All he could hear was Tarkin screaming at Thannison to close the shields to stop Kylo's escape but thankfully he was too late ('for who wanted to deal with a lovelorn Dark Lord?' thought Mitaka)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hux's POV

If only he didn't love his family so much thought Hux. If he didn't love and adore them he would have run away but that was not the case. Sadly for him, he adored his parents and his little brother (well not so little now!) Techie was the light of his life.

It was because of this that he had agreed to be introduced to some First Order Alphas. Not that his father forced him, thankfully Hux Senior wanted nothing more than his sons happiness, but Hux knew that his parents would need help financially in the future and that either he or Techie would have to marry well.

Hux would have to have been blind to not have noticed his brothers feelings for Matt, the rader technician who had worked on their fathers office equipment a few months ago. He smiled at the thought of Matt and Techies sweet flirting and how happy it had made Techie. He had decided there and then that his brothers freedom to mate with Matt(that cute doofus!) and his parents security in their old age meant more to him than anything else.

It felt a tiny bit different now that the time had come to actually meet the alphas and as he looked around his fellow omegas in the shuttle all he could hope for was that his alpha would be kind. He couldn't expect to be soulmates like his parents or to fall in love at first sight like Matt and Techie but he hoped his future mate would be kind and understood how much his family meant to him.

He didn't think he would be any alphas first choice as there was so many beautiful omegas on the shuttle but hopefully he would catch the eye of a good hearted accountant or nurse. The one alpha he wanted to avoid was General Tarkin as he had met him a few times previously and there was something about that Alpha that had put him on edge. 

Unfortunately, as soon as the shuttle touched down on the Finaliser he was brought directly to be formally introduced to the General who greeted him with a hungry look in his eyes.

It was only as the General was bowing down to kiss his hand in greeting (Hux managed not to shudder at that)that suddenly Hux got a smell of home.It was from nowhere nearby but he realised that the smell, that wonderful smell that reminded him of his mothers baking,his fathers hugs and their garden after it rained , that is was the most homely and welcoming aroma he ever experienced and it was coming closer.

Hux tuned out as Tarkin blabbed on,he tuned out the noise of the shuttles and everything else in the bay and he was overcome by that smell. The nearer it got, the calmer he got. Hux knew deep down that that scent was his destiny.

Suddenly all the officers standing around Hux were pushed aside just like magic('the force' thought Hux) and a tall masked figure strode up to him. Hux looked up in wonder as he realised that the smell,that glorious smell that was intoxicating him, was from this masked figure who was without a shadow of a doubt his mate.

His mate('my soul mate!' thought Hux in wonder) took off his mask and threw it into a corner. Hux looked up into the mans beautiful brown eyes and slipped down onto his knees in submission. 

"My alpha" said Hux in reverence. "My omega"replied Kylo in confirmation as he force scooped him into his strong arms and strood off into his private shuttle.

In the back of his mind Hux heard a murmur of"my god!" from somewhere but that wasn't important,not when he could nuzzle into Kylo.


End file.
